pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2015: Frozen World
is the 8th chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Blake boards on Team Plasma frigate. As Hugh faces Whitley, the latter tries to get her pendant back, and admits what her position in Team Plasma was. Suddenly, Colress fires a beam that freezes the entire city. With Hugh unconscious, Rood appears to assist Whitley. Through sheer misfortune, Whitley is taken away to the Plasma Frigate. Chapter Plot Blake fights the Shadow Triad. As the ship starts flying off, Blake orders Keldemaru to chase after the ship. Since Keldemaru refuses to listen, Blake throws a rope that attaches itself to the flying ship. Blake goes up to the ship and calls Keldemaru. Inside, Colress is contacted by the Shadow Triad, who report Blake is missing, but are fighting the Pokémon he left. Colress suspects that Blake boarded onto the ship, but will pretend they are not aware, since he knows well what Blake's real objective is. Blake, who is sneaking on the ship, notices there are no guards. Regardless, he knows his objective is to capture Ghetsis and Zinzolin. Keldemaru is restless, while Blake knows the Shadow Traid were the ones that took Keldemaru's mentors. Blake promises to avenge Keldemaru, but only after they capture Ghetsis and Zinzolin, as it is their greater priority. Meanwhile, Hugh faces Whitley. Since both are silent, Hugh demands Whitley to say something, since she was the one that dropped the pendant, calling her a "dirty criminal". Whitley hesitates, and asks of Hugh to give her the pendant back. Hugh promises to do so, if she takes him to Team Plasma's hideout, to find her sister's Purrloin. Whitley claims she doesn't know any of that, but Hugh refuses to believe that. He reminds her inside the pendant was a chip, which listed the Pokémon Team Plasma has captured, with her sister's Purrloin being the first Pokémon they "liberated". Hugh grabs her hand, knowing that Whitley should know where the liberated Pokémon have went to. Whitley's Foongy emits a powder, but is halted by Hugh's Vibrava's Sandstorm. Hugh is disgusted by Whitley, seeing that she wanted to make him fall asleep by Sleep Powder and take the pendant by force. Whitley defends herself, stating the Pokémon were in trouble. Hugh refuses to listen, and forbids Whitley to alter the facts. Whitley admits that the liberated Pokémon went to a Team Plasma house, where they were taken care of. These Pokémon were also released, as their trainers mistreated them and hurt them, so much they couldn't live on their own. Whitley tells her mother was one of the people that took care of the Pokémon at the nursery and allied others to join in, too. She claims there were many people, from an Ace Trainer, some breeders and even a person that worked at the Pokémon Center. However, seeing the Team Plasma forces they fought in the sewers, Whitley now understands what the crimes were and apologizes to Hugh. Hugh demands Whitley to take him to that Team Plasma house. Whitley claims there is nobody else there, and she never saw a Purrloin, but Hugh pulls her away to do that anyway. Suddenly, they stop, as a crowd sees a flying ship, suspecting it is a filming of a PokéStar movie. The ship extends out a gun, which shoots out a beam. Whitley and Hugh jump away, the latter falling unconscious. Whitley tries to wake Hugh up, and sneezes. She turns around, and sees Castelia City, and its citizens, are frozen solid. Suddenly, Whitley is approached by Rood and two Team Plasma members. Rood tells Whitley's mother contacted him, while the grunts state they kept Rood away, as a police officer has arrested most of Team Plasma sages. Rood states he cannot be arrested yet, not until the Colress machine is disabled. Instead, Rood feels he came a bit too late, with the Team Plasma frigate in air, filled with those that are against Lord N. He suspects they are controlling Kyurem with the Colress machine. Rood recalls Whitley had the chip; Whitley confirms this, as Hugh took it. However, the grunts report there is no chip on the pendant. Whitley thinks it must be at the Trainers' School in Aspertia City. Rood states they must be going there, but Whitley reminds them she cannot leave her classmates. Rood has the grunts watch over the classmates. In addition, Rood states he brought someone that also waits for N's return: N's Zorua. Whitley is in shock, and per Rood's orders, shakes its paws and gazes into its eyes. Zorua transforms into Whitley, shocking her, while Rood states it can shift form to make her classmates not so suspicious about her, although it cannot speak. At the Plasma Frigate, Colress is excited how he froze the entire city. As he goes to freeze another one, he is contacted by Ghetsis, who found a nuisance that betrayed them all. Colress knows he speaks of Gorm and Rood. Colress thinks he should be frozen, but Ghetsis commands that Rood should be captured, since they can learn why he came here. Colress doesn't care, as a Mandibuzz goes to snatch Rood. Whitley sees her and pushes Rood out of the way, and is taken away by Mandibuzz. Rood is in shock, while Whitley yells he should run off. Colress is frustrated he failed and Rood ran off. A grunt wants to know what should they do with the girl they captured. Colress orders she should be locked up in an empty cabin. Blake saw how Team Plasma used Kyurem to freeze the city, using the Legendary Dragon as a source of energy. Seeing it is a threat, Blake decides to capture it first. Blake sees Whitley got captured by Team Plasma forces, and wonders why is she here. Whitley is thrown away in a cabin, and starts crying, and thinks of N. She starts bashing the door, but is ordered to be quiet. Blake bashes in; both are surprised to see each other, while the door closes. Blake asks if she is okay; Whitley confirms this, and tells others, like Hugh and Roxie, are back at the docks. Blake asks why was she captured, which startles Whitley. Blake claims he was captured in the sewers, but wonders how Whitley was taken away. Whitley is annoyed by these questions, but recalls how Rood told there was a police officer that captured Team Plasma sages. She realizes Blake is that police officer, and realizes all this time that he wanted to be closer to her was just means to find out if she is a member of Team Plasma. Blake offers Whitley his hand to get up, stating there is no need to be afraid, as they will be off this ship. Whitley refuses, claiming he is afraid of him. Blake asks why would that be, as Whitley replies he is the member of the International Police. Blake asks why does she think that, thinking she did something bad. Whitley yells out she and others of her kind are being hunted like criminals, even if they haven't done anything. Blake smiles, and arrests Whitley. Blake claims he doesn't want her to run off. Whitley see she was right, as Blake confirms he is the superintendent of International Police, his codename being Black 2. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters